


Moment in the Morning

by MonochromeMog



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sappy, just an excuse to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: It was moments like these - where they could spend time together - that mattered most.





	Moment in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first DW fic that I’ve finished. I have another Ning/Tong fic that is a WIP, but I’m close to finishing it!   
> I haven’t written in ages. Feels good to get back into it!  
> FYI, I’ve only really played DW7, and a bit of DW8, so if characters are a OOC, I apologise. This is also a modern AU! (And an excuse to write pure fluff and cuddles).
> 
> *characters belong to Koei.

He was right there - sitting on the sofa and reading quietly. 

His face was scrunched up adorably. The book must have been difficult to read - it was Nathaniel Hawthorne - because Ling Tong never struggled with reading. 

Ling Tong’s hair wasn’t in its usual pony tail, instead it cascaded down his shoulders and back while framing his face. He was also out of his clothes, choosing to lounge in cotton pyjamas. 

He was the picture of peace, relaxation and coziness. Gan Ning wished he could have cuddled with him before he started reading, but he had only woken up. 

However! Better late than never! 

Gan Ning wasn’t going to go over to his partner like a normal person - hell no - he rather be much more dramatic in his entrance. 

Which explains why the blonde haired man was currently crouched behind the sofa. Ling Tong was always a jumpy type of person and Gan Ning figured it was time to take advantage of that. He’s shown great restraint before, but now he just can’t help himself. 

He waited a moment before jumping up from his position, grabbing Ling Tong’s shoulders and screaming “wahhh!”

The book ended up in the air and on the floor, while Ling Tong turned around to glare at his assailant. 

“Xingba!” 

He shouted, eyes narrowed and lips forming a pout. Gan Ning barked out a laugh, bringing his face close to the other mans. 

“Sorry, Gongji. Couldn’t resist.” 

“You’re so...! Ugh!” 

Ling Tong huffed and turned back around, picking his book back up. “I lost my place, you jerk!” He released another indignant huff, but Gan Ning just laughed and sat beside him with a smirk. 

“Aww, I’m sorry, Gongji. Forgive me?” 

Gan Ning was practically draped over Ling Tong, head resting on his shoulders and arms trapping Ling Tong’s. Ling Tong made a half hearted effort to push him off, eyes rolling. 

“No. Move, lazy.” 

“Don’t be so cold.” 

Gan Ning whined, placing a kiss on Ling Tong’s cheek that became a slight tint of pink. 

“Don’t scare me next time.” 

“I said sorry!” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” 

Contradicting his words, Ling Tong allowed Gan Ning to rearrange their position. Gan Ning ended up on his back, with Ling Tong on his side and half on top of him.

Despite the fact it was 11:00 AM, Ling Tong felt his eyes droop shut and his breath even. Gan Ning gently took the book out of his hands and set it on the coffee table. 

He ran his hands through the brunette’s hair softly, examining his peaceful face. Ling Tong was perfect - his long hair, the little mole under his left eye, his pink lips. 

He was painfully, perfectly perfect. 

“I love you.” 

Gan Ning murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead before following Ling Tong into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :DD


End file.
